Joanne Kathleen Rowling
thumb|250px|J.K. Rowling Joanne Kathleen Rowling (właśc. Joanne Murray; ur. 31 lipca 1965 r. w Anglii) — autorka serii o nastoletnim czarodzieju Harrym Potterze. Oprócz Harry'ego Pottera napisała książki: Trafny wybór, Quidditch przez wieki, Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć, Baśnie barda Beedle'a ''oraz Wołanie kukułki (pod pseudonimem Robert Galbraith). Cały zysk ze sprzedaży tej ostatniej przekazała na cele charytatywne, przez co straciła tytuł miliarderki. Joanne Rowling wystąpiła na ceremonii otwarcia XXX Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Londynie w 2012 roku. W części związanej z literaturą angielską dziecięcą czytała cytat z Piotrusia Pana, a na scenie czarodziejki pokonywały wielką replikę Lorda Voldemorta. Studiowała filologię francuską i klasyczną. Pomysł o Harrym Potterze zrodził się w jej głowie w czasie podróżowania pociągiem lini Manchester−Londyn. Została uhonorowana wieloma nagrodami takimi jak: Nagrodą Literacką Hansa Christiana Andersena, francuską Ligią Honorową i Orderem Uśmiechu. Założyła także stronę internetową o Harrym Potterze. W 2013 roku Warner Bros. ogłosiło, że pracuje nad nowym filmem osaczonym w świecie magii, ''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. ''J.K. Rowling zajmuje się scenariuszem do tego filmu. Harry Potter Seria składa się z siedmiu tomów : * 1997: ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone), polskie wydanie: rok 2000 * 1998: Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets), polskie wydanie: rok 2000 * 1999: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban), polskie wydanie: rok 2001 (31 stycznia) * 2000: Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire), polskie wydanie: rok 2001 * 2003: Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix), polskie wydanie: rok 2004 * 2005: Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince), polskie wydanie: rok 2006 (28 stycznia) * 2007: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci(Harry Potter and Dealthly Hallows): wydanie oryginalne: lipiec 2007, wydanie polskie: styczeń 2008 Imię Przed publikacją Kamienia Filozoficznego jej wydawca, Publishing Bloomsbury, w obawie przed odstraszeniem potencjalnych czytelników damskim imieniem na okładce, zasugerował, aby podpisać książkę inicjałami, dodając drugie imię. Rowling wybrała imię swojej babci, Kathleen, chociaż sama nigdy go nie nosiła. Sama o sobie mówi Jo i dodaje, że w dzieciństwie pełnym imieniem zwracali się do niej tylko ci, którzy byli na nią źli. Twórczość J. K. Rowling napisała dwa utwory (żaden z nich nie zostałthumb|left wydany), zanim postanowiła stworzyć przygody Harry'ego Pottera. Na pomysł ten wpadła podczas czterogodzinnej jazdy pociągiem. Jak sama mówi, zanim osiągnęła cel swojej podróży, miała już gotowe postacie oraz znaczną część fabuły książki Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. Książkę skończyła pisać w Edynburgu po tym, jak rozpadło się jej małżeństwo z portugalskim dziennikarzem Jorge Arantesem. Seria o Harrym Potterze przyniosła jej duże zyski, wskutek czego stała się jedną z najbardziej majętnych osób w kraju. Wielkość jej majątku w 2008 roku oszacowano na 740 mln funtów, czyli ok. 1,5 mld dolarów. Wśród wielu nagród, którymi pisarka została uhonorowana, jest także międzynarodowe odznaczenie – Order Uśmiechu – przyznane przez polskich młodych czytelników w 2004. Po premierze 7 tomu J. K. Rowling oznajmiła w wywiadzie, że ma zamiar napisać coś na kształt Historii Hogwartu, czyli wielką Encyklopedię Harry'ego Pottera. Autorka bestsellerowych przygód o młodym czarodzieju aktualnie jest w trakcie pisania dwóch różnych książek niezwiązanych z Harrym Potterem, ale nie obiecuje, że którąkolwiek opublikuje. Jedna z powieści jest dla dzieci, druga zaś jest powieścią kryminalną dla dorosłych. Brytyjska pisarka studiowała grecką i rzymską mitologię i ma zamiar napisać na nowo i we własny sposób historię mitologicznego, greckiego bohatera Orfeusza. We wrześniu 2013 roku oznajmiła, że pracuje nad pisaniem scenariusza do nowego dzieła związanego ze światem Harry'ego Pottera. Film ma dotyczyć wczesnej biografii Newtona Scamandera, autora Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak je znaleźć. Rowling w wywiadach ujawniała także różne rzeczy z HP, których nie było w książkach; m.in. wspomniała o czarodzieju Timie. Życie prywatne Joanne Rowling jest żoną Neila Murraya, z którym pobrała się 26 thumbgrudnia 2001 roku. Ma córkę z poprzedniego małżeństwa, Jessicę. Oprócz tego ma jeszcze dwójkę dzieci, syna Davida i córkę Mackenzie. W okresie poprzedzającym stworzenie serii „Harry Potter” cierpiała na depresję kliniczną. Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona pisarki en:J. K. Rowling el:Τζ. Κ. Ρόουλινγκ de:Joanne K. Rowling es:J. K. Rowling fr:J.K. Rowling nl:Joanne Rowling ja:J・K・ローリング ru:Джоан Роулинг Kategoria:Postacie realne